Raz the raptor boy
by doggydog1998
Summary: The story of a boy who was raised by a family of three Velociraptors


hi guys this is my first fan fic. I am doing this to improve my writing and i love Jurassic Park. So you guys can help me out by commenting on way I may improve my writing, be it grammar, spelling or anything else.

i am also using dinosaurs from the Jurassic Park Chaos Effect toy line. These dinosaurs are mutated hybrids or genetically advanced dinosaurs.

i do not own Jurassic Park or the Chaos Effect toy line

* * *

Ch 1 death and a new family

A huge storm is raging over the sea and the island of Isla Sora. There is a boat off the cost of Isla Sora. Aboard the boat is it caption, 6 crewmen, a marry couple and there infant son. The caption knew that he had to do something to save his ship from sinking. Staying on the open sea would definitely leave to his ship capsizing. He would have to go to the island that he can only see through the flashes of lightning. He had head by fisherman and other in that area that this island is home to evil sprites and demons, but superstition is not going to prevent him from saving his ship. He set course for the island, but he did not know where to go on the island for a safe landing, since he had no maps of this island. As he got close enough to the island to see the cost in detail, he realize that the side of the island he is on is all a cliff wall. He had to run along the cost to find a safe place to land, but he had a hard time keeping a safe distance from the rock wall and being close enough to see the cost. He made his way along the cost and finally spotted a beach. He tried to get his ship to the beach, but a large wave picked up his ship and smashed it against the cliff wall. Again and again the ship was smashed against the cliff wall. Despite his best effort he could not keep his ship form going down.

Elsewhere on Isla Sora there is pack of velociraptors hunkered down in the jungle to ride out the storm. There is six adult velociraptors in the pack including the alpha pair. The alpha pair are two very unique velociraptors. The the female is named Red after the red feather all over her body. The male is named Blue after the fact the blue is the major colour in its unique colouration patters. They are both larger then the average velociraptors. The alpha pair have 3 newly hatched young that have there mother feather and there father colouring. The storm was raging so strong that all the pack could only hear the rain, wind and thunder.

Unannounced to the pack, the jungle's most feared dinosaur was on the hunt. This dinosaur is the most bizarre dinosaur on the island. The top part of it head was that of a triceratops, with the 3 horns and neck frill. The bottom jaw, teeth and body of a t-rex. The back armour of an ankylosaurus. The tail and tails pike of a stegosaurus and the arms and legs of a velociraptor. It is a Ultimasaurus named Cyclops. After the fact that it only has one eye, the other was lost in a accident long ago. He is two times as big as a t-rex and two times as mean.

Cyclops caught the faint scent of the pack. He knew that he is up wind of the pack. He loves to hunt in strong storms like this because he can use the sound of the storm to cover his large foot steps. This would allowed him to use stealth to hunt his prey at have to rely on just is brute strength. He sneak up onto the pack, so he could attack them and in the confusion he could kill many of them. Just one of these velociraptors will not be enough to satisfy is huge appetite. The pack was stared awake by the cry of two of there members as Cyclops grab them in his mouth and kill them. In the confusion Cyclops swung his tail and was able to kill two more by impaling them on his tail spikes. He then turn this attention to Red and Blue. Red picked up two of her young and Blue grabbed the other, then they ran away. Cyclops set chase, they are more nimble then Cyclops long stride he was just as fast. The main advantage that Red and Blue had was there size. Where Cyclops has to spend time and energy to move though the thick jungle. They can easily move in between the dense vegetation. After a few moments of running, Red trips over a dead tree branch. In the trip she dropped her young. She had to roll out of the way as Cyclops charged her way. Cyclops did not see Red fall because she was on his blind sized, so he keep on chasing Blue. Red saw to her horror, that as Cyclops passed he step on and killed her two young. Red got back up, as Blue circled around to meet back up with Red. They continue to run for a few more _minutes_, until they found a cave entrance. They knew that the entrance would be way to small for Cyclops to enter, so they went in to hide. Cyclops saw that he could not get the last two velociraptors, so he let out a loud roar and went back to eat his meal. Red, Blue and there last young huddled together and fell a sleep.

The 3 velociraptors woke up and slowly when out of the cave. They had to be careful to make sure that Cyclops was not out there wanting for them. When they got out there they saw no sine of him. They were about to head back to the nest site, when they heard a sound in the distant. It sounded like some kind of animal cry, but they are not familiar with the call. They decided to try to find what was making the sound. They fallow the sound to a stretch of beach, just a little ways from the cave. They saw the wreckage of a ship, it was in pieces all over. They saw two troodon also came to the beach to see what the sound is. Red not wanting to take a chance with her young there, went on the attack. She jumped on one of the troodon and finish it off with her kill claw. This send the other troodon running. She then turn back to the wreckage of the ship to see what was making the crying sound. She saw that the sound was coming from a basket. She checked the basket and saw that it was a human young. She told Blue that it was a human young and told him that they were going to raise it as one of there's, because like them it too had lost it pack. Blue was not impressed by this ideal but he did eventually agreed. The they left to head back to the cave Red grabbed the basket and her new young and Blue grabbed the troodon for a meal. There velociraptor young follow in toe.


End file.
